


Immovable Object

by Selah



Series: Advent Challenge 2015 [17]
Category: Jrock, LUNA SEA, X JAPAN
Genre: Gen, M/M, Supernatural Elements, Time Travel, Vampires, rules of causality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-08 00:44:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5476691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selah/pseuds/Selah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>... the more they stay the same.</i> The universe was always in flux, the process of life was, at its heart, all about change. And yet even in the midst of that, there were those things that seemingly never changed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Immovable Object

**Author's Note:**

> Advent #17, prompt: static, same verse as #2, 5, 6, 8, and 16, direct prequel to #16. Approved as RP canon.

“You can't keep doing this.”

Sugizo had to bite back a grin at the familiar snort as he worked a slow massage on Yoshiki's shoulders. There were times where the frailty that Yoshiki projected as a part of his current public persona really was nothing more than affectation. After all, a vampire elder was hardly going to be susceptible to the same weaknesses and diseases as a human. And yet even the mighty vampire Yoshiki-sama had his limits. With the way he poured himself into each show, the fatigue he displayed afterwards was quite genuine. And yet Sugizo knew nothing was going to change the way his friend approached doing their shows. And he was pretty sure he loved him a little bit for that.

“What am I supposed to do if you pass out on stage, hmm?”

“Wouldn't be the first time. You'd think of something.”

“Yes, and it would probably involve kicking you in the head, you stubborn ox,” Sugizo muttered, squeezing the drummer's shoulders a bit harder than necessary.

“Not in front of the fans you wouldn't,” Yoshiki countered with such a serene smile it made Sugizo want to kick him even more. “Everyone would fuss and worry and call medics to the stage and there'd be a formal apology later and even canceling of tour dates and do you really think I would allow that?”

“You've been getting awfully close to it lately,” Sugizo grumbled in response. “Go shower so I can finish patching you up and take you home.”

“Ah, how could I have forgotten what a fussy and demanding wife you are?” Yoshiki teased, laughing and ducking away from the swat aimed at his butt. Perhaps a questionable comment to be making while they were out, even if it was just backstage, but not really out of character for two men who had publically been dear friends for decades.

“Oh just _go_ already,” he said, feigning a much greater irritation than he actually felt. “I have more to do with my life than ferrying you around!”

“Really? Since when?” the drummer asked with such innocence it was almost more than he could take.

“Shower. Now. Or I'm leaving your sweaty ass right here.”

“Yes dear,” he said softly, one hand finding one of Sugizo's own and squeezing it in a silent affirmation that he really had just been teasing, that he appreciated what Sugizo did for him. The centuries between then and now - that had, for Sugizo anyway, been only a matter of months - momentarily vanished and he was back there, back in that place and time where he truly had been Yoshiki's wife, even if it had only been for a year. That had been a radically different time, a very different (and yet not that different) Yoshiki. So much had changed since then, even in his own life. And yet in many ways, in perhaps the most important ways, things hadn't changed, only his perspective on them had. 

He couldn't have said how long he was lost in thought before familiar arms and the scent of familiar soap slid around him.

“Deep thoughts?” the vampire said quietly.

“Something like that,” he agreed. “Ready to go?”

“Mm, ready when you are, my dear. If you can stop fantasizing about me long enough, that is~”

Rolling his eyes, Sugizo slapped the arm around his chest then stepped free of the vampire's loose embrace. Everything was arranged, he had seen to it before the live had even started, staff would deliver all of their things to Yoshiki's penthouse when the truck arrived back in Tokyo, meaning all Sugizo really had to worry about were his personal items and his leader. He couldn't help a bit of amusement that it was now Yoshiki who was hurrying him along, all but dragging him out of the venue and into a back alley. A quick check to be sure no one would notice and in the space between heartbeats he shifted them from Nagoya to Tokyo. Magic flared along his skin as the penthouse wards recognized him and subsided.

“Never going to get used to that,” Yoshiki murmured, shivering a moment. “Tea? Or should we skip straight to the part where you're naked in my bed?”

“Horny old goat,” Sugizo muttered with feigned annoyance. “Four hundred years and you've hardly changed at all.”

“Of course I've changed! Even you've changed and you took the short way,” the blond countered, easily stepping into Sugizo's personal space to tuck an arm around his waist. “It's been so hard, you know. Keeping my distance, pretending even to Isshi-kun that our first meeting had been the one _you_ remembered for fear of breaking causality and ruining the two things that had kept me going for so long: the promise of one day seeing Emi-hime grow up and the reassurance that I would get to hold you again in these arms.”

“Yoshiki....”

“It was so hard to see you and not resent you. Resent the way others had taken my place at your side,” he said softly, fingertips briefly brushing against Sugizo's cheek. “I fell hard for you, Yasuhiro. If hide had not been hide ... if I hadn't been in mortal fear of destroying the very memories I so cherished of you....”

“It ... it wasn't your place yet,” he stammered, an uncomfortable feeling building in his chest.

“Not from your perspective, no, and that made it both easier and harder,” the blond agreed, a small, sad smile curving his lips. “The bittersweet ache when you fell for hide, as I'd known you would. The pain of losing him, also as I'd known I would for four centuries because you'd told me of it. Watching your daughter grow from a tiny baby into a confidant young woman. Watching you fall in love with Hiro-san and knowing that finally, _finally_ , the secrets would soon come to an end. Of course, I hadn't planned on Yuu-kun coming into our lives, disrupting all my carefully laid plans for how I would win you back. Or how ridiculously stubborn and foolish the two of you would be with each other. But perhaps that was what the universe had intended for us, hmm?”

“Yoshiki, I....”

“No, I know, I'm rambling to no end,” the vampire said, stepping back with a soft chuckle. “The past is done and gone, there's nothing to be gained from dwelling on it. And you still haven't answered my question: am I making us some tea or are we going to bed now?”

“I'd say someone has a one track mind, but that isn't quite true, is it?” Sugizo said with a chuckle, retreating back into familiar teasing to keep from thinking about the feelings stirred up by the blond's words. “Fine, fine, go get your bed ready and _I'll_ make the tea.”

“You wouldn't have me any other way, my dear,” Yoshiki shot back with a wink.

“Aa. Don't ever change.” 

Sugizo wasn't ready to deal with all the things Yoshiki had just confessed to him. But perhaps he could allow himself a moment to admit, if only to himself, that there was a comfort in knowing that, for all the changes in his life in the last six months, he could count on Yoshiki to remain a steady rock. A solid anchor point in a life filled with chaos and change.


End file.
